Corvus God Silmeria
"Now, as I look back on it, maybe the fruit of Godhood was poisoned from the start," -''Silmeria as she was stripped of her Godhood.'' Silmeria '''(pronounced Sil-Mer-E-Ah) is the '''Corvus God '''Night and Daemons. She started life as a member of the '''Tribes of Keish '''known as '''Amera Kerune. As she grew, a wanderlust built in her, and she left the Isle of Keish to explore and eventually set up the Adventuring Guild "Seraph Guard" This guilds exploits were well known, but in particular it was their treatment of Daemons and Tieflings that unknowingly earned Amera the interest of the Exemplar God Morbus and eventually ascension to godhood. Godhood The Path to Godhood '''Amera, '''following her founding of the Seraph Guard, began to make a name for herself as a skilled warrior and more importantly, a friend to the Tieflings and Daemons of Luminus, this drew others to her and the guild went through a golden age. Her vow was that the guild would protect those no one else cared for, and as long as she lived her guild would fight for that vow. During the golden age, the guild made an enemy of Reme due to their protection of the dark races, and it was this that drew the attention of Morbus, who began to test the Warrior by tempting her with the possibility of earning valuable contracts if she broke her vow, As well as challenging her with missions that were certain death. Yet, despite these odds, she simply smiled warmly and walked off to handle the newest missions. As these tests continued, Morbus found himself growing attached to the guild leader, who treated him with respect and warmth no matter the test he gave her. Achieving Godhood It would be Morbus' final test, Which was to warn her that Reme intended to destroy the Last Bastion of the Daemons. Despite her luck before, Amera knew even with her entire guild, they'd all die. Yet despite this, they fought alongside her against the Remean army. There they fought and there they fell in a brutal last stand at the gates of Silverlight. As she lay dying, Morbus arrived and apologized for sending her on this suicide mission, yet she just gave him the same warm smile as life left her. Yet she was not sent to meet the gods as a soul, instead as a goddess, raised by Morbus as the Corvus Goddess of Night and Daemons The Great Fall During The Outbreak came her banishment, when the Enslaved Queendom of Keishor staged a rebellion against Reme, she gave them the four Silmerian Weapons and directly possessed the Queen to aid in the war. It was this direct interference that led to her condemnation, as the council of the gods voted to remove her divinity and banish her back to earth. She yet lives as a mortal, unaware of her former divinity. Lasting Effects Due to her ascension, her living family, a sister who remained with the Tribes, was given a tie to her divinity, forever entwining human and daemons blood, leading to a migration of daemons to the isles and bringing about the Queendom of Keishor. Built on the unity of human and daemon. Aside from that, her ascension didn't have as many affects as her fall did. Her banishment divided the gods, and, without her to resolve arguments and break ties in the council, the gods fell into bitterness and infighting. Meanwhile, on Luminus, Morbus grief made the outbreak worse, and the people of Keishor lost any access to holy magic.